


Thaw

by Anlicious, jlpm1957



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlicious/pseuds/Anlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpm1957/pseuds/jlpm1957
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个吧唧抗争病魔【不】找回记忆的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlpm1957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpm1957/gifts).
  * A translation of [Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853123) by [jlpm1957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpm1957/pseuds/jlpm1957). 



> 欢迎大家来微博找我玩 @Anlicious安哥
> 
> 首次翻译，无BETA，翻译渣，语文渣！可能有用词不准和Misinterpretation见谅 _(:3 」∠)_  
> 所以有条件的可以欣赏一下原文，个人觉得原文非常美，非常暖。  
> 有些地方我也很Confused，欢迎抓虫一起讨论，欢迎大神指导，谢谢！

 

 

冬兵仍记得某些事，那些记忆常会突如其来地浮现在他脑后。他过去所了解的世界像幽灵一样，缠绕着他，它们比现实更扭曲，更模糊；

它们摇曳着，弥散着，当他尝试着想看得更清楚的时候，灯光亮起，他再一次被解冻，记忆又只剩空白。

 

 

它们再一次涌来。

在某次任务中途，记忆的影翳又侵蚀了他的髓海，他分心了。

他想起有棕褐的泳裤，结痂的膝盖，他面前是一片海滨。

衣服因为被海风轻拂沾上了新鲜空气的味道，后来又在他怀里被弄得皱巴巴的。

 

 

他沿着小径走向这次任务的目标，然后在矮墙上架好他的枪，最后，瞄准。

冬兵早就计划好了一整套的暗杀行动，此时脑海中只有战略和目标。

任务完成他就能拿到一整袋苹果，反正善后工作又与他无关，他只要专注，他尝试着让自己专注。

但记忆中的乐声，灯光，车轮声再一次冲入他的脑海。

当无线电中传来指令时，他只感觉到一阵麻木，准备再次举枪瞄准的时候，都太迟了。

 

目标远离，任务失败。

 

之后负责的那伙人给他注射了更多的剂量，而第二天他会收到更多的折磨，他能记得的譬如电椅还有刺眼的灯光，最后总是一片苍白，因为每次他们都会折磨到他昏死过去，而等他再一次醒来就意味着再一次的煎熬折磨。

 

他记得一些曾经看过的文字报道和脚下踩过的碎石路面，还有记忆中夏日的艳阳投射在某人耀眼的金发上，闪闪发亮。

再清晰点，他看见一个苍白皮肤的男孩放声大笑。

回到现实，他瞄准，开火，再瞄准，金发男孩的笑声好像真的从他耳中穿过，这让他再一次分心了。

光线的角度使他看不清男孩的脸，加上狙击枪的后坐力都让他失神。

他看着鲜血在目标的胸口弥漫开来，又隐约感觉肩膀上有熟悉的触感。

 

任务完成，他逃离了。

 

任务报告不尽如人意。为什么会这样？怎么会这样？那伙人通常不会过问太多，但他看的出来这一次他们非常恐慌。

冬兵接受了再一次的洗脑，他咬着口塞①，当电流通过他脑子的时候他听见那伙人还在讨论这次得用多大的电量。

每次洗脑的痛苦都使他的脊背疼得拱起，身体不停颤栗。那伙人增加了电流强度直到他被折磨得昏厥无力。

当然，洗脑后的任务进展又变得异常顺利。

 

但他仍然记得，他记得上一次侵袭而来的记忆，也记得之前的每一次的忆念。

他开始牢记回忆，他只有极少醒着的时间，但即使是在电击的刺激、药物的注射，甚至是冰封中，这些零散的记忆从虚无的脑海中浮出，并且逐渐被拼凑起来。

制服，污泥，被握着的手，解不开的鞋带。

他坐在冰冷的金属房间里，听见有人在说，

 

**_是我，是我！_ **

 

他用力去想，他已筋疲力竭，但为了那个声音，他一定要想起来。

 

那伙人给他注进更强的药物使他进入更深的休眠，他们不知道是哪个环节出了错，原本有效的药物现在失效了。

每次，他们都不得不把他从任务地点召回，而每次，原因可能只是录音机里的某首歌，某辆车的车牌或者是某个手拿着橘子的女人。

他仍然被折磨着，但每次他都咬着牙熬了过去。他成了他们控制不了的武器。

当他们现在冷冻他的时候，曾经的白茫已经变成了有色影片在他脑中播放。当他被冰封在凛冽的冷冻仓里的时候，他开始做梦。

 

视线，瞄准，射击。耳边是玻璃破碎的声音，而他的脸在面具下渗出冷汗。

 

目标捕获，返回基地。

 

那伙人又准备给他洗脑，电流的嗞嗞声在他脑海中像是他在海滩上骑着单车时入耳的海浪声，

他感觉某个人在他身旁，一个让他感到很温暖的人。

 

蓝眼睛，轻吻，和星座。他的金属手指缠绕着他臆想出的手掌。

总有一天我们会从这里逃离，冬兵说，但他不知道他在和谁说话。

风吹散了他的头发，烟雾腾起，他从中看不清目标在何处。

他们赤脚踩进水坑，脚趾一同陷进污泥。然后又是那个声音，

 

**_是我，是我！_ **

 

那个熟悉的声音。

 

噪声、喧闹声和紧迫感都让他感觉摇摇欲坠。

任务反馈越来越糟糕，洗脑的电流像闪电一样刺激着他的每一根神经，但那个声音在他的梦中从未消逝过。

 

他终于追到了他的目标，当他们从高空一齐跳下，那双蓝眼睛直直地盯着他的瞳孔，他听见他说，

**_我会一直陪着你到最后_ _。_ **

 

他记得和对方一起掉进水中，他感觉肺里的空气被硬生生地挤出来，无法呼吸。

他记得掉落山谷的感觉，还有皑皑白雪和冬天的高山.

他伸出手抓住对方，然后向阳光指引的方向游去，他拖着他上岸，记得那声喊叫，这不是我想要的！②

 

他把Steve留在了那块泥泞的河堤上，然后一个人头也不回地离开了，他的大脑已经承受不了更多思考。他不停地走，不停地走直到太阳把他的衣服晒干，直到夜晚来临。他走到自己都感觉寒冷。他的脑子依然在不停思索。

他宁愿坐在冰冷的椅子上再一次接受药物注射，甚至渴望用洗脑的疼痛来麻痹自己，消除这混沌的记忆。

 

不过他有一些确定的事情，而它们全是关于Steve的，比如得而复失、失而复得的痛苦；以及他们曾经一同坐在卡在半空中的摩天轮里的回忆，还有他们之间的亲吻、恐惧以及战争，可能还有其他一些遥远的事情。

他感觉到黑暗笼罩，和耳边的风。

又是那个熟悉的声音，

 

**_是我，是我！_ **

 

他记起Steve在暴风雪中呼喊着他的名字，

他像雪，坠落，坠落，坠落……

 

 

他走到再也走不动了，然后在原地坐下。

他的嘴唇上粘着碎石，脸上沾满了污泥。

他逐渐意识到他流泪了。

然后他发现自己无处可去。

 

强烈的倦意如厚重的毯子一样包裹着他，他只是躺在地上。

当他醒来，他记起了所有的事情。

 

**Author's Note:**

> ①：原文是 Rubber 口塞大家都懂的，想不出更好的名词哟  
> ②：原文是 Screaming:not his own 译者最大的疑惑点…


End file.
